


Mad's Imagines

by MadHatterBri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partner Betrayal, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatterBri/pseuds/MadHatterBri
Summary: Starting a series of one shots with Harry Potter characters / Original Female(s) Characters. The underage is a warning if the pairings are both underage. As of writing this I have no intention of doing professor x student.
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Original Female Character(s), Dean Thomas/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Blaise Zabini

**Author's Note:**

> In which an ambitious Zabini uses a girl's personal turmoil to obtain his biggest score.

_"Blaise, the Minister's daughter would be the biggest score," his friend's voice broke their usual silence. Blaise turned to his friend, Draco Malfoy. A smirk appeared on his lips. They looked down from the Astronomy Tower. The Minister's daughter raced past people staring and pointing at her. The Gryffindor bit her lip and walked away quickly heading back inside the school."Bed her and you will forever be a legend,"_

Blaise Zabini groaned softly as his subconscious woke him up from a peaceful sleep. Guilty thoughts passed quickly through his mind. He turned his head and looked at the woman sleeping peacefully next to him. Her cinnamon brown hair covered her face. His eyes darted to her chest covered only by a sheer sheet. The same chest that he was sucking and biting a mere few hours ago. He watched her chest slowly rise to signal she was breathing. Her tan flesh a sharp contrast from the white sheets they laid on. He gulped and looked up at the ceiling. Cordelia Fudge was the Minister of Magic's daughter. He made a bet with one of his friends that he could bed her. It was her fifth year of schooling and she was getting heavily bullied for her father's inability to see the Dark Lord was back. Just the day before her father was sacked after people see the Dark Lord in person. The news spread like wildfire and so did her legs. She needed a distraction from her world falling apart and Blaise was there to help her. 

He should have never agreed to this with that white-haired ferret. Blaise was a known womanizer that brought many girls to their knees...literally. His womanizing was well known and now he had to 'wine and dine' the women to break down their barriers. This feat was absolutely exhausting to him. As soon as their barriers broke down they were his. Blaise immediately broke up with them the next day after he scored what he wanted of course. He promised his friends he would drag her through the mud especially her father's role in getting Lucius in trouble. The boy knew it wasn't going to be a hard task. He was handsome and women never could resist his charm. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle knew about the bet, but he didn't expect to feel this guilt. He sat up in bed. The woman started to stir from the movement. 

"Blaise?" a soft raspy voice spoke. He turned to see Cordelia staring at him. Big brown eyes half-closed to signal she wasn't fully awake yet. He ran a thumb down her cheek and leaned down. A simple kiss placed on her lips. He cursed the guilt racking his body. Her body responded so well to him last night. He would have loved another go. 

"Getting ready for the class as should you little cub," he answered before standing up. This was his nickname for her. She really was a Gryffindor. No way he could have dealt with everyone's bullshit like she did this year. Sure she spent a good portion crying and pissed off but no way would he have not been in Azkaban for hexing them by now. He grabbed his boxers that were carelessly thrown to the floor. She groaned softly and rolled over. Another day of school meant the two of them pretending they didn't know each other. No way could she possibly take dating a Slytherin on her plate right now. Cordelia removed herself from the bed and gathered her belongings from the floor. The guilty teenager watched her closely. She walked tenderly as if in pain. His eyes trailed down to the blood on the sheets. A gulp forced down his throat. Guilt pressed down on his throat once more. The broken girl lost her virginity to a boy that vowed to ruin her. She slipped on a bra and underwear before gathering her school uniform. 

"I will see you later before the train leaves. Maybe we can do that one more time," she called out over her shoulder. Blaise smirked at her willingness to please him. Her moans of pleasure would be the only sounds he would hear all day. A stirring in his pants caused him smirk. Maybe if he only thought with his groin he could figure something out. 

"Looking forward to it," he called and walked out the door. The door closed on it's own behind him. Blaise leaned against it wondering his next plan of action. He was a legend now having brought Fudge's daughter to her knees... Literally. His heart pounded in his chest as he let out a sigh remembering the night before. There was no way he was going to tell her just yet. After a few more times he would cut her loose. Besides, there were more girls here he needed to add to his score. He heard laughter down the hall. Draco Malfoy leaned against the wall down the hallway. 

"No way. You didn't," he placed his hand over his mouth to hide his shock. Draco knew about his plans to bag her after her father's sacking since he placed the idea in his friend's mind. Blaise glared at him and walked down the hallway towards him. He never stopped to talk to him. The guilt suddenly coming back in full force punching him in the gut. Daddy's boy couldn't let him think with his Blaise Jr. a little while longer. 

"What was she like?" Draco asked walking the same pace to keep up. "Tell me everything,"

"I am not going to talk about it,"

"Is she a moaner? Was she a vir-" Draco stopped as Blaise turned around glaring. He grabbed his shirt and forced him to the wall. Blaise kept his hands clenched on Draco's shirt. 

"Shut. Up. Do not say another word about any of this." Blaise growled lowly hoping she couldn't hear them arguing. He turned his head and noticed the Room of Requirement hadn't opened yet.

"I hope it doesn't slip out. Pansy absolutely can't stand her and seeing her fall even more would bring her delight. Some privileges will definitely help me remind her to watch her tongue," Draco shrugged.

"What do you want?"

"You have a pretty nice place and with your dear mummy never home. I would like to have access to one of your guest's rooms. Pansy is quite the screamer and I don't need my mum snooping around," Draco answered quickly. A groan and a nod sealed the deal. "Fine, but if I catch you stealing anything you are dead," Blaise let him go and straightened himself out. He continued to walk down the hallway and towards his first class. Draco smiled triumphantly. 

Cordelia sat in class unable to concentrate. She wanted to burst. All her life she lived up to her father's expectations of her. She never imagined having sex at Hogwarts. The teenager always thought it would be her wedding night. Images of last night played fresh in her mind. 

"Miss Fudge since you seem to not be able to concentrate, what is the answer?" Professor McGonagall asked. A blush appeared on her cheeks. She hadn't been paying attention at all. Some of her classmates turned and looked at her with an amused face. Today was the last day of classes before summer holiday and she wished she skipped them. 

"Uh, four?" She asked. A few giggles slipped past her classmate's lips. A dark crimson blush appeared on her cheeks. Normally she was a great student. All she had was school and Blaise. School work was an outlet to her with the fact that she had no friends. Once popular amongst her fellow Gryffindors she fell hard when defending her father. She didn't believe his tactics, but he was family. No one could say a bad word against him. 

"Apparently since you don't have enough time for class now you can take some time after school. Perhaps in detention?" She asked with a crisp look. Cordelia looked down ashamed.

"I am really sorry, professor. It won't happen again," she apologized. The class continued on without incident. Professor McGonagall decided to let her go since she felt sorry for her after everything that happened this year. Her next class went on without incident and soon it was lunchtime. 

"So, what was that?" Neville asked. He was one of the few people that would talk to her besides Seamus but he was a prat. 

"What was what?" she answered with another question. 

"You always pay attention in class. Is everything okay?"

"I am just distracted by my father's sacking," she confessed. "I kind of wish I was home now to see if he is okay," 

"Oh," 

"Yeah. I know," she blushed hating herself for lying to him. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat trying to think of something to say. Neville had shown a lot of courage this year by joining Dumbledore's army but talking to a girl was still lost on him. Students started to stand up to go to class. 

"See you later," she smiled and took off before they could speak again. Cordelia made sure to throw herself in the sea of students rushing to go to class. This was her break time and she was grateful for it. Her body was sore from going up the stairs and rushing to class. Cordelia was lost in her train of thoughts.

"Hey Fudge," a voice called out. Cordelia turned around to see Pansy Parkinson behind her. She cursed inwardly wondering what the girl wanted. The Gryffindor made sure to keep away from the Slytherin. "How's dad?" 

A crowd started forming around them. Some giggled while others started whispering amongst their house mates and friends.

"Pretty good since he isn't a death eater. Are yours enjoying their cell in Azkaban?" She snapped back. Normally she wouldn't let her words have any affect on her. Pansy glared and her nostrils flared. They were close together. Apparently too close because Pansy was able to throw the first punch connecting to her cheek. The fight broke out between the two with Cordelia overpowering her. Pansy grabbed her wrists to stop the blows. 

"You really think Blaise likes you? You are just a worthless little bet. He told us how quickly you dropped your knickers last night. Classic," 

An unsettling feeling passed through her stomach. She didn't resist Pansy's hold on her wrists any longer. A pair of hands wrapped around her waist pulling her off of Pansy. Pansy was helped up by Professor Snape. 

"Mr. Filch please escort Miss Fudge to Dumbledore's office while I escort Miss Parkinson to the hospital wing," Professor Snape ordered the squib. Cordelia tried to remove herself from Filch's grasp trying to reach for Parkinson once more. Filch walked her to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in," the headmaster called. The two of them entered. 

"Caught this one beating up the Parkinson girl. Professor Snape had to take her to the hospital wing," he explained to the old wizard. Cordelia looked like a mess. Her brown hair was a mess. Tears begged to fall at any second. Bruises and cuts adorned her face from the few good swings that Pansy managed to connect.

"Thank you Mr. Filch you are excused," Professor Dumbledore dismissed the groundskeeper. Cordelia stood before the man waiting for her punishment.

"Miss Fudge quite a few of your professors have been worried about you this year. You have held your own for quite some time. What happened?" 

"I am just stressed about my father, sir. She caught me at a bad time. It won't happen again,"

_"This year," she thought to herself._

"Miss Fudge, would you like to go home early? No expulsion or suspension just to clear your head? You are going through a lot for a fifteen year old," he tried to assure her. The thought of going home had slipped through her mind once or twice, but she wanted to stay with Blaise. Now, with Pansy's confession, she wanted to go home. 

"I am fine, professor. I will leave with my classmates as expected tomorrow," she used her convincing smile to show that everything was fine. She managed to master the smile easily this year. The wizard nodded and dismissed her without further cause. The Gryffindor turned on her heel and walked away. She walked out of the Headmaster's office and down the stairs. A sob slipped past her lips once she ensured that he couldn't hear her. Her heart felt like glass being broken by a sledgehammer. 

Pansy was cruel that much was true but not enough to make something up like that. She wiped away her tears and walked towards her dorms. There was nothing to distract her mind of her world falling around her now. Her father was being accused of ensuring the Dark Lord's ease of starting the second Wizarding War. She walked towards the Fat Lady after going up the grueling stairs once more. Cordelia resolved to stay in there until the train left tomorrow. Cordelia cried the rest of the day and cried into a restless sleep. 

Cordelia woke up the next day to her dorm mates getting ready to go home. She slowly sat up starting to place all her belongings away in her suitcases. A feeling of emptiness encased her. She had no one here. Her loyalty to her family caused everyone to shun her except for a few people. Once her things were put away she walked with them down to the carriages. Her belongings kept close to her. She rode the carriages to the train station with Neville, Seamus, and Dean. They loved to hear her story of how she beat up Pansy. She was the first to leave the carriage. She walked inside the train in an empty compartment. 

"There you are," the compartment door opened revealing Blaise. She glared at him as tears threatened to fall once more. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked reaching out for her. She moved away from his touch. The same touch she craved all year now felt like the enemy. 

__

__

"A bet. I was a fucking bet," she stated more than asked. His facial expression changed along with his demeanor. He was caught and wasn't sure how to address the situation. 

"Who to-" he was cut off by her pulling her wand out and pointing it at him. 

"Why? My whole life has fallen apart this year. My father is a social pariah. I have no friends. Tell me why," she urged him still pointing the wand at him. Hot tears poured down her cheeks. 

"Because I would be a legend if I could fuck the Minister's daughter," he confessed with his hands up. "But this was before I knew you," 

"Don't give me that bullshit. You led me on for a whole school year. Oh Merlin you took my virginity," she squeaked out the last part. 

"Cordelia, I love," 

"Get out," she couldn't hear those words right now. Those words she would have died for were not going to be thrown around now. 

"But I lo-" 

"Get out!" She screamed causing the man to jump. He slipped out of the compartment leaving the girl to crumble alone in her own misery. 


	2. Dean Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Thomas confesses his love for Seamus Finnigan's sister after the Battle at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one today. Merry Christmas.

Cara Finnigan stood at the entrance of Hogwarts in a trance. Events from the previous night played in her mind. The fighting seemed to be on repeat like in a movie. Dead bodies laid in the Great Hall and the courtyard. Those that were lost in the Battle of Hogwarts never knowing that they gave up their lives for the winning side. Hogwarts itself was an absolute mess. Rubble laid everywhere on the floor. Windows with beautiful works of art now laid on the floor broken into pieces. Even Cara was a bloody mess. Her face bruised and bloodied. Her clothes were torn at different pieces. She leaned against the stone wall. The last seven years led to this event. She was all to happy that she was on the winning side. A pang of disappointment was felt though. A single tear slid down her cheek. Her best friend, Lavender Brown, was not here to see this. The last memory she will have with her is the two assuring the other that they will see each other after the battle. 

"Cara?" A voice called behind her. She turned to see her twin brother, Seamus, and Dean Thomas walking towards her. They appeared to be okay. Her brother was all smiles to see her while Dean looked apprehensive. She forced a small smile on her face. Seamus hugged his sister. Cara closed her eyes tightly trying to avoid from bursting into sobs. Her twin brother held her tightly rubbing her back softly. The school year put a strain on their relationship. 

"It is okay, we are here," he whispered in her ear and continued to hold her. At least she still had her brother. Cara opened her eyes and shot a look at her Dean. She had a crush on him since first year. Once he started dating Ginny Weasley it destroyed her. The way he looked at her and cared for her drove her crazy. Yet the writing was on the wall and she clearly loved Harry Potter. During their sixth year, Cara confronted him about her allegations. They were in the hallway heading to class. She brought up the unrequited love in his relationship. He accused her of being jealous. She accused him of being too blind to see what was in front of them. Their friendship blew up in front of them. Surprisingly enough, Seamus decided to stay clear of the whole fight and not choose sides. Dean and Ginny ended up breaking up and Ginny quickly moved on to Harry. They never were able to talk about the fight because of Cara avoiding Dean. Lavender was a huge help in that. Seamus let his sister go. "Glad to see you are well, Cara," Dean admitted uncomfortably. He was pretty banged up from the battle. Dirt and grime seemed to cling to him as a scared child would a mother. His clothes were torn and dust covered his normally clean black hair. "Thanks. Tough battle out there," she shrugged trying to make light of the situation. Tension between the two was awful. The air was thick, but this made things worse. The two shuffled their feet nervously. So many things needed to be said between them. Cara hoped her brother would get the hint. Seamus stood between them staring at one another. 

"Oh blimey. You two need to make up already," Seamus rolled his eyes and walked off leaving the two alone. A blush shined brightly on her cheeks. Dean placed his hand behind his neck. He was nervous which was rare for a student that told Umbridge that Lupin was a great professor. An awkward silence fell between them. 

"I am happy to see your face. Well the parts that aren't bruised or swollen... Okay maybe still your whole face," she confessed like an open book. She studied him trying to read his emotions. He broke into his famous smile that captured her heart all those years ago. Cara wanted to tell him so much more. The last year had been torture for her. A picture of them laughing was the only way she was able to get by. The picture was under her pillow and she viewed it every night. 

"I am sorry for accusing you of being jealous. You were right about- about everything. You were only looking out for me," he shifted his feet around once more. 

"I could have probably told you nicer," she blushed remembering her aggressiveness towards the situation. Cara came in demanding Ginny stay away from Dean. Seamus had to get involved and wrap his arms around his sister.

"You could definitely say that," he chuckled remembering his hot headed friend that day.

"Friends?" She asked. Friendship was a far second from what she wanted but it was a start. Maybe they could build off into something more. She has waited seven years already, what's another seven more? 

"Of course... Care bear," he teased remembering how much she hated the nickname. His siblings loved the show about bears and with her name being Cara it simply stuck. 

"I missed that," she rolled her eyes and brushed her fingers through her hair. He placed an arm around her shoulder and led her to the courtyard. Cara rolled her eyes. He always made fun of her small stature. She was his "armrest." 

"Cara, I thought about you a lot while I was out there with Griphook," he admitted. Dean was not allowed to go back to school because of his inability to prove he wasn't a muggleborn. His father was a wizard but with his passing he couldn't produce the proof. 

"I thought about you too, Deany boy,"

"No," he spoke urgently. "I mean really thought about you. I thought about...," He sighed and removed his arm from her shoulder. Cara blinked at him confused. 

"Dean, are you under a curse?" She asked worried her friend was experiencing a side effect from a spell.

"No, Cara, I thought about our future," Dean gulped. "And how if we both lived from this battle we would get a house, get married, and be a family," 

"What are you saying?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. The Finnigan brain cells were clearly shared between the brother and sister. Her brother caused explosions and she slowly pieced things together.

"What? I- oh forget it," he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Cara gasped in shock yet didn't part from him. His lips were soft and she could never imagine in a million years this wonderful. Her heart skipped a beat inside her chest. 

"Oh,"

"When I was held prisoner I only thought about you. I wondered if I was going to get out of there alive to see you... To... To have this exact conversation with you," he held her hands in his. A blush pressed to her face. 

"It is all I ever wanted,"


	3. George Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia Scott and George Weasley get back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know of any requests. :) 
> 
> Have a great weekend.

Sophia Scott sighed as she looked at her friends getting ready for the Yule Ball. Angelina Johnson was trying to hide her excitement for her date tonight. The fellow sixth year was excited that her date was going to be Fred Weasley. Fred asked her best friend a few days ago by throwing a paper ball at her. Romantic? No. Apparently, it was still super effective. Angelina quickly accepted. 

"Angelina?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Please don't hide your excitement because of me. I know you are excited to be going with Fred," the brunette confided in her friend. Angelina let out a breath and beamed at her friend. 

"I never thought he would ask me. I mean we have been teammates for years but never did I possibly think..." she gushed twirling around in the mirror. Her tight purple dress made her look like an absolute goddess. Sophia smiled briefly at her friend's excitement. She was the only one of her group of friends to not have a date for tonight. Angelina was supposed to be her date tonight until Fred asked her. She talked with Sophia about turning him down, but she wouldn't hear any of it. Sophia knew the two liked each other. 

"He would have been stupid not to ask you," she stood up and walked over to Angelina. The two women stared at each other in the mirror. 

"Are you going to be okay tonight?" 

"Do I have a choice?" She asked. She bought a blue dress the day she found out there was going to be a ball. The girls and their friends constantly talked about the Yule Ball and how romantic it would be since it fell on Christmas. 

"You still have Alicia, Katie, and I," she tried to assure her. Sophia was lucky to be friends with the girls on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They were fiercely loyal and would never allow her to feel alone. As if on cue, Alicia and Katie appeared in the dorm. Alicia and Katie wore a green and red dress, respectively. 

"Oh, Sophia is no longer wearing pajamas. I love the new look, darling," Alicia smiled and Katie elbowed her in the stomach. Sophia rolled her eyes and placed her white high heels on her feet. 

"Sophia, you look beautiful! Please do not sulk the whole night," Katie Bell begged as she grabbed her hand. Sophia looked in the mirror once more now that she was finished. Her long brown hair that usually rested against her back was up in a tight bun further slimming her face. Her blue eyes popped with her revealing blue dress. She was almost positive that McGonagle was going to have a talk with her. 

"I will be fine. I don't need a man to have fun tonight," she spoke. The number of times she rehearsed that line during the week was enough to drive any witch insane. The whole week she looked like a mess. She stayed in her pajamas and rarely came down to eat. Angelina was the first to speak about her lack of caring for herself. Alicia, Angelina, and Katie gathered by the door and turned to her. 

"Aren't you coming?" Angelina asked expectantly. 

"Yeah just give me a few minutes. Butterflies," she placed her hand on her stomach The girls looked at each other yet decided not to argue. They left without another word. Sophia laid on the bed hoping George didn't have a date to the ball. Seeing him with another woman would kill her. Granted their breakup was her fault. A lone tear slipped down her cheek before she quickly wiped it away. 

Sophia showed up to the Yule Ball thirty minutes late on purpose as she slowly slipped in through the double doors. Unfortunately, it was before Professor Flitwick made the announcement about who the special band was going to appearing that night. Her other friends gasped as they saw her. George turned around to see the big fuss and quickly turned back around. She didn't dare look at him as she felt her throat start to dry and felt butterflies in her stomach once more. Sophia walked towards the table between Alicia and Katie. She was thankful most of the people were home for Christmas. Alicia was the first to stand up and grab Sophia's hand. 

"You are coming with me,"

Sophia made sure to stay clear from George as she danced with some of her girlfriends. Hours passed and soon it was close to the dance coming to an end. She noticed the songs had been getting slower and slower and George was looking at her more. She couldn't help but look at him too. She wished she wasn't too proud to talk to him. She wanted to apologize to him, but she didn't know how to talk to him.

"We are leaving," Alicia ordered and grabbed her hand leading her towards the door.

"What? Why? We are having fun," she whined. Sophia looked around the room and noticed George dancing with another girl. He had a smile on his face. The same one he used to give her when they were together. He looked up and noticed her watching. He immediately frowned and excused himself from the Beaubatons student. The pain was instantaneous. Her heart felt like it was going to burst. Her stomach tied in knots. She gasped and looked at Alicia. 

"I want to leave," Sophia could feel the tears filling her blue eyes. She didn't want to be around anyone else. Luckily, she still had time for Christmas break to lay in her bed and cry in self-pity.

"This will be our last song. I want everyone on the dance floor that has a special someone tonight or can find a special someone." the singer told the audience as the song started. Sophia looked for her other two friends who were already dancing with their dates. The misery continued to swallow Sophia whole. The way he was smiling at the other witch. 

_How could he have moved on so quick?_

"Go after her, idiot." she could have sworn she heard Fred spoke. She didn't bother getting her hopes up. She heard someone running towards her direction and George stood in front of her with a small smile on his face and his hand out towards for her to take. Sophia looked at him apprehensively as she felt her heartbeat wildly. She didn't want to cry in front of him. 

"What about your Beauxbatons witch?" she asked with contempt in her voice.

"You are the only witch I want to be with tonight," he confessed looking into her eyes. Before she could speak the music started to play.

The music started slow. He led her to the dance floor until they were nearly in the middle. She felt the people disappear as she looked into his warm brown eyes. He let go of her right hand as he placed a hand gently on her waist as she continued to hold her left. Sophia rubbed her hand on his arm and rested her hand gently on his shoulder.

The Gryffindor closed her eyes as she knew her friends were watching them. She didn't care. She was with her George even if it was this one last time. Tears strolled down her face as she heard the lyrics.

_"So close to reaching that famous happy ending,"_

They had been talking about getting engaged once they graduated before they had the fight. The room was spinning as she felt her blue dress flow in the wind. George pressed her body closer to his as he started to spin her around. He started to sing along to the song as he continued to look into her eyes.

"How could I face the faceless days, if I should lose you now?" That line broke her heart as tears poured down her cheeks more. She had to have him back. She pushed him closer to her as rested her head against his face and shoulder. He spun her once more as it looked like he was about to break down. By now the couple moved to the side and watched as they danced on the dance floor. George let a tear fall yet quickly wiped it away as she started to smile a bit.

"So close, so close, and still so far." The song ended and George let go of her hand yet still kept his right hand on her waist. She shook her head and walked off as she didn't want to think about how they were never going to be together again. Sophia felt someone grab her hand as she turned around and saw him.

"I don't want to lose you, Soph. I love you and if I could do anything to have you back then I will." he said not hiding any shame of coming clean first. George couldn't sleep without her. He barely ate or moved from his bed.

"No. . . George, I am sorry. I love you. I don't want you to change for me. I love the things you do." she smiled and kissed him softly. It seemed like she had her George back. George smiled as they walked back to the bedroom hand in hand.


End file.
